PS I Love You
by quid pro quo
Summary: Troubled, Kira writes a letter to Flay about his thoughts and feelings about the future and a certain pinkhaired songstress. A mixture of KxL and KxF.


Title: **P.S. I Love You**

By Quid Pro Quo

Summary: Troubled, Kira writes a letter to Flay about his thoughts and his feelings about certain events and the future. A mixture of KxF & K&L.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed (although it would be kinda cool if I did).

* * *

_My beloved Flay,_

_I have so many things I wanted to say to you-_

'No,' he thought. Kira took out a fresh piece of paper and began writing again. He looked at the silver ring placed in font of him, lying oh-so-innocently on the table.

_Dearest Flay,_

_Since the incident of your departure, I have missed you so much. When I saw the Providence aiming for the shuttle, I reached out, trying to grab hold of you. But I was, like in numerous occasions, too late. I heard you call my name as the shuttle shattered, along with my heart. I thought I could not live without you, without your touch, without your love. Shutting out everyone around me, I would sob everlasting tears. I used to wander around the beach while gazing out into the vast ocean. When I listened to it, I hear your whispers. When the sky turns grey, it would reflect your shining eyes, assuring me that you are watching and guiding me. You are not gone forever, no matter who comes into my life. You always manage to enter my dreams but this one stood out among the others._

_You were walking along the corridors of the Archangel. Your beauty clearly contrasted against the dull panels and floors. I told you about the events that had occurred after you were gone: The good, the bad and mostly about Lacus. How she healed my wounds, wounds which run deep and forever etched into my mind. You just kept on walking by my side with that amused smile on your face. Finally, I told you about my decision. I tried to describe it in simple words but my efforts were futile. However, as always, you seem to understand what I was trying to say. I told you everything, my thoughts and how I was reluctant to fulfil that decision. You said nothing at first, but then you turned around and ask me why. "Because of you," I replied while caressing your cheek. Your melodic laughter filled my ears. "Kira," your angelic voice began, "Always remember my love for you. Let me go but never forget me."_

_I woke up the next morning, your words still ringing in my mind and your voice in my heart. I am glad to have known you, Flay. And I am grateful for you coming into my life, even if it's for a brief moment. I have always thought that I was there to protect you but ironically, it was the other way around. Without you, I would have never survived the ordeals of war and become the man I am today. Although I had failed to save you, I promised that I would protect Lacus with the world in my hands. Flay, I do not regret what we were but because of you, I finally have the strength to let go and face the world of tomorrow._

_Kira_

* * *

"Kira? Are you ready to go?" Lacus asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." He quickly put the letter backed into the envelope and placed it in front of the tombstone, using the bouquet of flowers Lacus brought earlier as a paperweight. He put one of his hands into the pocket of his black shirt while the other was wrapped around Lacus' waist. Kira whispered into Lacus' ear, asking her out for dinner. 'Tonight,' he thought silently while fingering the wedding ring in his pocket, 'I would finally be able to fulfil this decision.'

"By the way," Lacus asked.

"Hmm?"

"What was that letter about?" she asked.

Kira smiled contentedly, still fingering the wedding ring. At first, he wasn't sure what to write on the envelope. After all, it wasn't as if the person it was addressed to would open it. Usually, the summary of the letter would be written on its envelope, if not the addressee's name. After many deep thoughts, he had finally managed to sum up the letters into three words; words which he wanted to say to Flay before the tragic incident. The words were short and simple, and hardly contain a meaning to anyone but it did not really matter. Somehow, he knew Flay would get the message.

_Flay, _

_Thank you._

* * *

POI: First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic/oneshot. The reason why I wrote this fanfic is to show that Flay wasn't 100 percent evil or anything. In the end, she did realise her mistake and what she and Kira shared was real. I read somewhere that the creators state that Kira love Flay and Lacus EQUALLY (sigh It's ok, KxL fans. You can cry).

Anyway, I would appreciate it a lot if you could send in a review. Even if you are reading this fanfic tens years later, just send in one anyway. Feel free to criticize or comment about anything: my writing, my idea, the whole KxF or KxL relationship or even the whole existence of this fanfic. And if you have any questions, you can ask them in your reviews. And yes, I accept "flames" and anonymous reviews as well. So once again, THANK YOU!


End file.
